De tal varita, tal astillita
by Lady Ibuprofeno
Summary: ¿Cómo se tomarán sus familias que Teddy y Delphi inicien un romance? ¿Superará Bellatrix el amor de transferencia que siente hacia Luna, su ex- terapeuta? Continuación de "Entre aurores no nos pisamos las varitas".
1. Chapter 1: Cosas que no hay que contar

**De tal varita, tal astillita**

oOo

**Capítulo1: Cosas que no hay que contar**

oOo

* * *

Advertencia: En esta historia va a haber múltiples emparejamientos, aunque los principales serán Teddy/ Delphi y Luna/Bellatrix. También habrá sexo explícito, corrupción, costumbrismo, y un poco de disturbing (solo un poco). Es una continuación de "Entre aurores no nos pisamos las varitas", y empieza en el mismo punto donde acababa el otro, solo que cuatro años más tarde.

El título del capítulo es por una canción de Nacho Vegas. También es porque no se me ocurría otro.

Disclaimer: No poseo los derechos de Harry Potter, solo escribo esto porque mi vida es aburrida.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Resumen de "Entre aurores no nos pisamos las varitas"** (como en los culebrones que veía de pequeña, que te resumían el capítulo anterior, por si te lo habías perdido). Ni que decir tiene que hay **spoilers**.

Harry encuentra a Pansy y a Tonks liándose en un bar de mala muerte. Abronca a Tonks echándole en cara que tenga sexo con la mujer de su primo, y sin querer se le escapa que Hermione y Ron se están divorciando.

Unos días más tarde, Narcissa va a verlo a su despacho, y aprovechando un descuido, le echa unos polvos misteriosos en su té. Luego tienen sexo sucio y salvaje, y en eso están cuando aparece Tonks, a la cual del susto se le queda el pelo blanco. Cuando se va, Narcissa le hace saber a Harry que acaba de grabar el encuentro sexual, y no dudará en difundirlo si él no mueve los hilos para que su hermana sea liberada.

Harry y Tonks llegan a un acuerdo por el cual ella no dirá nada de lo que ha visto si a cambio Harry le ayuda, haciendo de celestino entre ella y Hermione. Todo va sobre ruedas, pero a última hora, cuando ya está todo hecho, Tonks siente remordimientos y dudas. Harry le comunica que ya está todo decidido, y Bellatrix va a ser excarcelada gracias en parte al informe que hizo Luna, su terapeuta en Azkaban, afirmando que estaba por completo rehabilitada. Tonks se toma con cierto escepticismo el dato, pero rápidamente se le olvida cuando Hermione la besa en el Atrio del Ministerio delante de todos los presentes.

**Fin del spoiler**

* * *

oOo

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Bellatrix abandonase Azkaban, pero Luna seguía sin tener la conciencia tranquila. Era cierto que había sido por motivos de salud, y que de todas formas ella no había sido la última responsable, sino que el mismo Harry Potter había logrado convencer a Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de la Magia… pero ese informe firmado por ella, donde afirmaba que la ex mortífaga estaba completamente rehabilitada, había sido determinante. Luna bien sabía que había cometido uno o varios delitos firmándolo, pues el informe era falso.

La suerte no la acompañó cuando usó la Red Flu para aparecerse en el Ministerio con la idea de ocuparse de unos trámites legales con respecto a su profesión de sanadora. No se sentía nada cómoda rodeada de tantos aurores. Nunca le habían gustado los aurores, ya desde niña le habían parecido secretistas y amigos de las conspiraciones, pero lo que le daba miedo ahora no era que pudiesen reventar el Ministerio desde dentro, sino que le practicasen legilimancia sin que ella misma se percatase.

-¿Qué hay, Luna? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –Dijo Tonks saludándola muy sonriente, y retirándose un poco de la puerta del ascensor, para que la rubia pasase primero.

Luna le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa intentando aparentar normalidad, mientras notaba cómo los oscuros ojos de la aurora taladraban los suyos. Aunque los aurores tenían permitido usar la legilimancia, no podían hacerlo sin un buen motivo, así que en teoría, Tonks no podía hacérselo así como así. Pero eso era en teoría. Aunque no se conocían mucho, Luna sabía que la novia de Hermione no tenía fama de ser precisamente demasiado ortodoxa ni respetuosa con las normas. Y también sabía que ambas estaban muy molestas porque Madame Lestrange hubiese sido excarcelada. "Deja la mente en blanco, Luna", se dijo a sí misma desviando la mirada. "No pienses en _eso_. Piensa en cualquier cosa menos en _eso_".

-Ven a vernos pronto, Luna, ¡Hermione siempre me dice que se acuerda mucho de ti!, -se despidió Tonks antes de salir al abrirse la puerta en el segundo piso, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La aurora aún sonreía cuando desapareció de su vista, pero Luna se percató de que las raíces de su pelo ya no eran rosas sino oscuras, y le pareció reconocer en sus ojos un brillo extraño que ya había visto antes, cuando atendía a Bellatrix en Azkaban, y la ex mortífaga intentaba jugar con ella.

Tonks respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse. Por supuesto que había practicado la legilimancia con Luna: una ocasión como esa no se le iba a presentar muchas veces, y la amiga de Hermione la rehuía todo lo que podía. No estaría autorizado, pero al cuerno con las reglas. Una cosa era que no pudiese usar lo averiguado en un caso policial, y otra bien distinta que no le sirviese de nada saberlo.

Había usado la legilimancia para intentar saber el verdadero estado mental de Bellatrix, pues no se creía que estuviese cuerda y perfectamente adaptada a la sociedad. No había visto eso: la legilimancia no funcionaba así. Pero sí que había visto otra cosa.

oOo

Harry supo que le iban a dar un disgusto en cuanto vio a Tonks entrar como un abanto en su despacho, cerrando la puerta de golpe, echando un muffliato, y arrastrando una silla hasta el otro lado de la mesa, dónde él estaba sentado.

-Harry, tío, tenemos que hablar. Me he enterado de algo gordo.

-No tengo tiempo para chismes, Tonks.

-Esto no es un chisme. Lo he visto con legilimancia.

-¡Pero Tonks! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡El reglamento dice con claridad que no se puede usar la legilimancia fuera del curso de una investigación!

-Harry, colega, déjate de mierdas y escúchame. Ya sé por qué Luna firmó el informe diciendo que Bellatrix estaba rehabilitada. ¡Rehabilitada, los cojones! ¡Lo que pasa es que han estado follando!

Harry se quedó quieto un momento. El asunto era muy incómodo, teniendo en cuenta que él llevaba cuatro años siendo amante de Narcissa.

-Tonks, no te lo tomes mal, por favor, pero estás demasiado obsesionada con el tema. Lo que fuese, ya pasó. Déjalo correr.

-¿Pero cómo que lo deje correr? ¡Harry!, ¿No te das cuenta de lo que supone que ellas dos estén o hayan estado liadas?

Harry puso cara de póker. Por supuesto que se daba cuenta de lo que suponía, pero no quería echarle más leña al fuego.

-¡Harry! ¡El informe no tiene validez! ¡Me hubiese apostado el pescuezo a que esa psicópata no tenía rehabilitación posible, pero ahora lo sé seguro! ¡Hemos dejado suelta a una loca peligrosa!

-¿Y puedo preguntarte a quién le has leído la mente para ver eso?

-A la misma Luna. Me la he encontrado en el ascensor del Ministerio hace apenas diez minutos. No estaba buscando eso exactamente, y ha sido de lo más asqueroso encontrarlo. Quiero decir que lo he visto desde su punto de vista, claro, y ha sido como si mi tía se lo estuviese montando conmigo. Todavía tengo el estómago revuelto.

-No pensé que Luna tuviese tan mal gusto, Bellatrix está hecha polvo por dentro y por fuera, -comentó Harry como para sí mismo.

-Anda, Harry, tú mejor no hables. Aunque tengo que reconocer que Narcissa, aunque se le haya pasado el arroz, sigue teniendo un buen repaso.

A Harry no le gustó ese comentario ni el tono en el que se hizo, ni tampoco el brillo travieso que vislumbró por un momento en los ojos de la metamorfomaga.

-El caso, Tonks, -dijo Harry intentando reconducir la conversación- es que lo hecho, hecho está y es mejor no mover ese asunto.

-Harry…

-Escúchame Tonks. Por una vez, estate callada dos minutos mientras intento hacerte comprender _la situación_.

-No sé qué coño quieres decir con lo de que por una vez me esté callada. Me recuerdas a Hermione…

"No entiendo cómo Hermione la aguanta, es más pesada que una vaca en brazos", pensó Harry, pero en vez de comentar nada, tomó aire mientras la miraba con cara seria, esperando a que se decidiese a cerrar la boca.

-Tonks ¿te imaginas solo por un momento la que se armaría si saliese a la luz algo de este asunto?

Tonks iba a replicar, pero se quedó un momento con los labios entreabiertos, aunque su silencio no duró mucho.

-Pero Harry… no es solo que yo no le tenga precisamente estima a mi tía. Ella… ella es _peligrosa_.

-Tonks, el que Luna y ella… hayan tenido… relaciones sexuales… ¡no significa nada al final! ¡Podría tratarse incluso de algún tipo de terapia!

-Venga, Harry, no me jodas…

-Incluso si nos ponemos en lo peor… venga, vamos a ponernos en lo peor: Luna tuvo un desliz, y se comportó de un modo muy poco profesional con una de sus pacientes. ¿Qué prueba eso? ¡No prueba nada! Si acaso aquí la víctima sería Bellatrix…

-¡Harry! ¡Cepillarte a Narcissa te está afectando al cerebro! ¡Está claro que Bellatrix ha estado manipulando a Luna para conseguir hacer con ella lo que le dé la gana, de la misma forma en que la guarra de su hermana te manipula a ti, por cierto! ¡No quiero meter el dedo en la llaga, pero es que es la verdad!

Harry resopló. Empezaba a cansarse de la conversación y del entrometimiento de la aurora.

-Tonks, tendré en cuenta la información que me has dado, te lo prometo, aunque de todas formas, Luna ya renunció a su puesto en Azkaban hace cuatro años. Y ahora, ¿te importaría ponerte a trabajar y dejarme hacer lo mismo a mí? O también puedes contarle esta historia a Hermione, tal vez ella esté más dispuesta a ayudarte más que yo… pero entonces asegúrate de contarle todo, sin olvidar ningún detalle.

Tocada y hundida. Tonks bajó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor, como si le hubiesen dado un bofetón. Ella también tenía secretos que ocultar, y ella también se había valido de intrigas y convenientes silencios para conseguir volver a enamorar a Hermione. Y sabía que si su novia se enteraba, no se lo perdonaría.

-Está bien, Harry, vamos a dejar el tema. Pero que sepas que no me quedo tranquila, -dijo la metamorfomaga con un hilo de voz mientras abandonaba su despacho, cabizbaja.

oOo

Apenas una semana más tarde, Harry estaba otra vez en la cama de un motel muggle con Narcissa, o al menos eso creía él, pues en realidad se trataba de Ginny, que había usado la poción multijugos para probar de una vez el sucio asunto de su marido con la matriarca de los Malfoy, del que ya sospechaba hacía tiempo.

Había usado un incarcerous con él, y Harry se hallaba tendido en la cama, atado y desnudo. El detalle de que le pusiese un condón antes de empezar a hacer nada con él, debería haberle hecho sospechar: hacía años que Narcissa no necesitaba preocuparse por un embarazo. Sin embargo, Harry estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar en eso, o tal vez simplemente decidió pasarlo por alto, pensando que quizás ella se hubiese vuelto de pronto escrupulosa.

Empezó a pensar que Narcissa estaba muy rara cuando ella comenzó a masturbarlo con brusquedad, mientras lo miraba de forma extraña.

-¿Y para eso me has puesto un condón? –Preguntó Harry.

-No quería ensuciarme las manos.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa ensuciarte?

Narcissa /Ginny no dijo nada, y lo montó. Harry sintió el brusco roce y el súbito estiramiento de su prepucio, y se quejó.

-¡Narcissa, para, no me está gustando!

-¿Ah no? ¿Demasiado brusco para ti? –Preguntó Ginny mientras se separaba de su cuerpo, sin llegar a desatarlo.

-Sí, Narcissa. Puede que hayas conocido a otras personas que disfruten del dolor, pero no es mi estilo.

-Me decepcionas, mi pequeño Potter. Esperaba que el vencedor de Voldemort le echara más cojones a la vida…

Harry frunció el ceño. Esa manera de expresarse hubiese encajado muy bien con Tonks o con su amigo Ron, pero en Narcissa quedaba muy rara. Parecía como si estuviese fingiendo ser otra persona. También era extraño el reproche. Era como si Narcissa le estuviese restregando por la cara algo más en lo que él no conseguía caer en ese momento.

-No hagas juegos mentales conmigo, Narcissa. ¡Tonks dice que me manipulas!

-¿Así que Tonks sabe lo nuestro? –Exclamó furiosa Ginny.

-¿No recuerdas que nos pilló la primera vez que lo hicimos? Cuando me hiciste chantaje…

Ginny intentó aparentar acordarse de pronto, disimulando su desconcierto. No sabía que Narcissa le hubiese hecho chantaje, y a pesar de que Tonks había demostrado no ser nada de fiar tras haber aprovechado tan rápido el divorcio de su hermano para ligarse a Hermione, no pensaba que fuese capaz de callarse algo como eso, y durante tanto tiempo.

Poco a poco Ginny fue sacándole a Harry toda la historia, y cuando en un determinado momento él se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, intentó arreglar la situación explicándole que la primera vez Narcissa lo había drogado y chantajeado, y que luego había sido muy difícil parar la cosa, sobre todo porque la menor de las Black seguía teniendo los malditos vídeos en su poder.

Ginny tuvo pena por él a pesar de su enfado, pero se sentía demasiado decepcionada como para perdonarlo. Si le hubiese contado la verdad, si hubiese confiado en ella, hubiese estado junto a él incluso aunque nadie más lo estuviese, incluso aunque todos se rieran de ella. Pero él no lo había hecho, sino que había optado por mantener un sórdido romance secreto con la mujer que lo había chantajeado.

Y Tonks se había aprovechado de la situación para meter en su cama a Hermione. Su ex cuñada tenía que saberlo, desde luego. Últimamente ya no eran tan amigas, ya que tras divorciarse de su hermano, la relación entre ambas se había enfriado bastante. Pero de igual manera, ella no iba a callarse algo así.

-Toma esto, Harry. Te será útil. Aunque por supuesto, no es barata.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? Aquí solo dice "Pansy Parkinson, abogada matrimonialista".

-Llámala. La vas a necesitar, Harry.

oOo

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando sonó el móvil de Hermione. Tonks se había quedado dormida mientras veían una película en el salón, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Hermione había estado esperando a que su sueño fuese más profundo antes de quitársela de encima. El contacto físico estaba bien, pero aún tenía varias cosas que hacer antes de acostarse.

-No lo cojas, Mione, es muy tarde. Lo que sea puede esperar a mañana, -dijo Tonks, despertándose a medias.

Hermione no le iba a hacer caso de todas formas, pero cuando vio que quien la llamaba era Ginny, se decidió en coger la llamada con rapidez. Debía ser algo bastante importante para que ella la llamase a esas horas, y más teniendo en cuenta que hacía meses que no hablaban.

Tonks se desperezó mientras resoplaba un poco, pero enseguida cambió su expresión al ver cómo Hermione se quedaba seria de pronto, tras preguntarle a Ginny si no estaba de broma.

-Por supuesto que sé que no bromearías con una cosa así, solo es que me parece increíble… ¡qué barbaridad! ¡No! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No, claro que no estoy diciendo que piense que mientes! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Y de pronto su mirada llena de ira y con los ojos desorbitados se fijó en la metamorfomaga.

-¿Lo sabía? ¿Y se ha estado callando? ¿Que el mismo Harry te lo dijo?

-Mione ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando… -Preguntó Tonks, solo para ganar tiempo, pues bien se imaginaba lo que ocurría.

Hermione respondió cogiendo un cojín y lanzándoselo a la cara, alcanzándola de lleno. Por supuesto que no le hizo ningún daño, pero se quedó paralizada por la súbita violencia.

-Mione… ¿Qué te he hecho para que te pongas así? ¡Cuelga el teléfono y dime qué te pasa!

-¡No te hagas la inocente, que no cuela! –Le respondió Hermione en voz baja y venenosa, tapando el micrófono del teléfono.

Tonks no sabía qué hacer. Lo que más había temido durante años se estaba haciendo realidad. Se quedó quieta de pie, retorciéndose nerviosa las manos, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Por un momento pensó si montar un drama y pedirle perdón llorando a Hermione serviría de algo, o tal vez pudiese intentar retorcer un poco la historia, para que ella pareciese una víctima… pero no parecían buenas opciones. Había demasiados cabos sueltos, y probablemente todo acabase siendo peor para ella. Tampoco tenía ningún sentido negar nada. Su única baza era reconocer que todo lo había hecho por amor, y esperar enternecer a Hermione.

Mientras daba vueltas a todo esto, apenas se había dado cuenta de que Hermione había finalizado la llamada y la miraba como si deseara convertirla en piedra.

-Mione…

-¡Niega que sabías que Harry se estaba tirando a Narcissa! ¡Y que lo usaste para pedirle que hiciese de celestino entre nosotras!

-¡Mione! ¡Dicho así parece horrible!

-¡_Es_ horrible! ¡Algo así solo lo haría una persona horrible! ¿Cómo has podido callar esto cuatro años?

-Mione, ¡estaba, y estoy, enamorada! ¡No quería perderte! ¡Imagina lo mal que lo he pasado!

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Que estabas enamorada? ¡Ah, no, espera, ahora tengo que empatizar contigo porque has sufrido mucho estos cuatro años!

-¡Es que es la verdad! ¡Lo he pasado mal! ¡Y si no lo hubiese hecho, no hubiese tenido ni una oportunidad contigo! ¡Tú ni siquiera querías saludarme! ¡Y solo le pedí a Harry que me echara una mano! ¡No es como si hubiese traicionado al Ministerio, simplemente me callé una cosa que pasó entre dos personas adultas!

-¿No es como si hubieses traicionado al Ministerio? ¡No te importó que gracias a tu silencio Bellatrix acabase saliendo de Azkaban! ¡Mira lo que me hizo! ¡Míralo! – Dijo Hermione mientras se remangaba y le enseñaba el brazo cicatrizado, donde tantos años después, aún podía leerse "sangre sucia".

Tonks apartó la mirada. Le costaba ver eso. No porque le repugnara, sino porque de alguna manera se sentía culpable por toda esa historia. Ella no la había protegido de Bellatrix cuando era una adolescente, y tantos años después, seguía sin protegerla.

No solían hablar de ese tema. Hermione llevaba casi siempre mangas largas, y cuando estaba desnuda o en traje de baño, Tonks hacía como que no veía la cicatriz. A veces le costaba un poco disimular, y entonces era Hermione la que fingía que no se daba cuenta.

Una vez, estando las dos desnudas en la cama, Hermione le había preguntado si le daba asco su cicatriz, y Tonks había reprimido las ganas de llorar, para comenzar luego a besar su brazo al mismo tiempo que miraba sus ojos. Hermione entendió que había sido una manera extraña y rebuscada de decir que no, pero se sintió muy incómoda. Nunca le volvió a sacar el tema.

-Hermione, ¡yo no tuve la culpa de eso! ¡Remus y yo quisimos ir con vosotros! ¡Fuisteis vosotros los que no quisisteis!

-No te estoy echando en cara lo que pasó en la guerra, sino lo que pasó hace cuatro años. ¡No intentes desviar el tema!

-Hermione, ya no es peligrosa. Por supuesto que seguirá estando como una puta cabra, pero ya no te va a atacar. ¡Ha recibido terapia, y además, está tan destrozada físicamente, que casi no sería capaz! –Dijo Tonks intentando defenderse, dándose cuenta de que estaba mintiendo de nuevo, al menos en parte.

-Oh, sí, terapia con Luna. Desde luego. ¡Muy tranquilizador, me siento muy tranquila!

Tonks le iba a recordar que la elección de la sanadora que la atendió nunca había estado en sus manos, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Teddy, vestido para salir. Iba muy arreglado, intentando aparentar gracias a su don de metamorfomago, que era mayor de los quince años que tenía.

-Mirad, yo siento mucho todas estas movidas que estáis teniendo entre vosotras, pero como no me vais a dejar dormir con vuestras voces, voy a darme una vuelta. Así tendréis intimidad para gritaros a gusto.

-¡Teddy! ¡Es tarde para que salgas! ¡Solo tienes quince años, cielo! –Exclamó Tonks.

-Seguro que tú con quince años estabas a las nueve en casa con la abuela…

-Ok, Teddy. Tienes razón. Pero no vuelvas tarde ¿vale?

Teddy se fue hacia la puerta, mientras su madre lo seguía.

-Teddy, amor, te he dicho que no vuelvas tarde. No hagas como si no me hubieses escuchado, corazón.

-No volveré tarde, mami. Espero que se arregle lo tuyo con tu novia, –dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Sí, mi vida. Espero que sí. Hazme caso, mi vida, y no vuelvas tarde, sabes que no puedo dormir mientras estás fuera.

Después de un rato más de despedidas empalagosas, Teddy pudo al fin librarse de su madre. El chico tenía buen concepto de ella y la quería, pero también opinaba que era pesadísima, al menos con él, aunque la prefería a su adusta abuela.

De todos modos, ahora que tanto su madre como su abuela estaban emparejadas la una con Hermione y la otra con la misma Minerva McGonagall, él a veces sentía que sobraba en la familia, sobre todo cuando los hijos de Hermione estaban con su padre y él se quedaba solo con ellas.

Aquél día sin ir más lejos, al acabar la cena, ambas se habían sentado en el sofá a ver una película, las dos un poco tiesas, pero en cuanto Teddy desapareció del salón, las escuchó reírse y hacer algún que otro ruido sospechoso. Estaba claro que estaban mejor sin él. Y luego había venido la pelea. Muy incómodo todo.

Teddy cogió el autobús noctámbulo, y al poco tiempo ya estaba en el Callejón Diagon. Iba paseando desocupado entre las tiendas, con el pulgar de una mano metido en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y sujetando la chaqueta sobre el hombro con la otra mano, cuando vio una cara familiar, en todos los sentidos de esa palabra.

Apenas conocía a Delphi, pues no era alguien con quien le hubiesen animado a confraternizar, y quizás por eso mismo le despertaba curiosidad. Sabía quiénes eran sus padres, aunque había quien decía que no era hija de Rodolphus Lestrange, sino del mismísimo Voldemort. A él eso le daba lo mismo: uno no elige a sus padres, lo mismo que la mayoría de la gente no elige el color de sus ojos, y él no había elegido ser un metamorfomago. Escupió el chicle que masticaba, encestándolo en una papelera con una envidiable puntería, y se decidió a abordarla.

Ella estaba dispuesta a pasar a su lado sin mirarlo, pese a que era evidente que se habían reconocido mutuamente, pero Teddy, de forma algo impulsiva, la tocó en el hombro, haciendo imposible el que ella fingiese estar despistada.

-¡Teddy! ¡Qué alegría tan grande verte! ¿Cómo te va todo? ¡Hace tanto, tantísimo que no sé de ti! –Dijo Delphi, con una mirada dulce, y abriendo sus brazos para rodearlo con ellos.

-No me va mal. ¿Qué tal estás tú? ¡No nos vemos desde hace…! ¡Espera! ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?

-Hace cuatro años, Teddy, dijo Delphi de manera un poco exasperada.

-Estás muy guapa, dijo él, antes de pensar que tal vez estuviese hablando de más.

-Gracias Teddy, tú tampoco estás mal, -respondió la joven sonrojándose hasta la raíz de su rubio cabello.

-¿Tienes prisa, prima? Porque si no, podría invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla, o a lo que tú quieras, y me cuentas qué has hecho en estos cuatro años…

-No somos primos, Teddy. Y puedo tomarme una cerveza contigo, pero no hace falta que me invites, tengo mi propio dinero, -dijo de forma orgullosa Delphi.

-Déjame llamarte prima, es más fácil decir que somos primos que recordar nuestro grado de parentesco. Y no me importa en absoluto invitarte, del mismo modo que espero que si un día ando corto de pasta, tú me invites a mí. Pero dime ¿solo una? ¿Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? ¿Necesitas que te lo pida por favor? ¡Puedo ponerme de rodillas, si quieres!

Delphi se rio, de nuevo muy sonrojada. –No se trata del dinero -dijo –sino del tiempo: mi madre me va a cruciar si no llego en un rato, y no hablo en broma, es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

-Entiendo, -asintió Teddy-. Él era un chico afortunado si se comparaba con su "prima". Su madre podría ser una pesada, pero nunca le haría ningún daño, estaba seguro de eso. No era como ser la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Venga, Teddy, una cerveza. –Dijo ella viendo su cara decepción-. Y otro día quedamos para más rato ¿te parece bien?

-Como quieras, guapa, -dijo Teddy ofreciéndole su brazo para que ella se enganchase. Delphi lo hizo, sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Estaba acostumbrada a obedecer sin rechistar, sin que su propia opinión importase nada, pero ahora se sentía en conflicto: aunque la seguridad en sí mismo de Teddy le hacía sentirse inclinada a hacerle caso, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que a su madre no le gustaría. Hubiese sido mejor que nunca saliese de Azkaban, pensó por un momento, para arrepentirse al momento siguiente.

Se sentaron en un rincón apartado de "El Caldero Chorreante" con un par de cervezas, mientas Teddy la interrogaba sobre por qué no iba a Hogwarts. "Te gustaría", -decía el joven metamorfomago.

-No es algo que yo pueda decidir. Mi tía y mi madre pensaron que no era un lugar adecuado para mí.

-¡Pero eso deberías decidirlo tú!

-No mientras sea menor de edad. Enfrentarme con ellas solo me causará problemas, entiéndelo, Teddy.

-Te entiendo. Pero entonces, ¿qué haces, estás todo el año ahí encerrada, con esas dos?

-Con mi madre y mi tía –le recordó ella.

Teddy puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, cuéntame algo sobre ti. ¡Apenas nos conocemos!

-No tengo mucho que contar. No salgo mucho de casa, hoy me he dado una vuelta aprovechando que mi madre y mi tía estaban ocupadas haciendo cosas fuera.

-¿Ya le dejan salir de Malfoy Manor? –Preguntó de manera impulsiva Teddy, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Ella le lanzó una mirada extraña mientras se apartaba un poco el pelo de la cara.

-Pues claro, Teddy. ¿Qué te creías?

-No sé, pensaba que tenía prohibido salir de casa.

-Eso era antes. Ahora solo tiene que presentarse en la Oficina de Aurores una vez al mes.

-Entiendo. Oye, prima, no ha sido mi intención molestarte. A veces hablo de más. Pero quiero que tú y yo nos llevemos bien. Siempre me has parecido una tía guay, y me importa una mierda que nuestras madres no se lleven bien, lo que pasó en la guerra, y todas esas movidas. Todo eso me importa una mierda, -repitió Teddy, mientras acariciaba levemente la mano de "su prima", que se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Delphi le dio un trago a su cerveza, atragantándose un poco, y sin darse cuenta de que se le había llenado el labio superior de espuma, dejándole un cómico bigote blanco, que Teddy retiró con suavidad, quizás prolongando el contacto físico un poco más de lo necesario. Ambos se miraron un momento, pero Delphi retiró sus ojos antes que él.

-A mí tampoco me importa. En realidad estoy un poco harta de mi madre. Está loca. Loca de verdad. "Me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si mi padre, mi verdadero padre, estuviese vivo", se preguntó Delphi en silencio, con la mirada baja.

-Te entiendo, tiene que ser difícil para ti -dijo Teddy, rozándole de nuevo la mano.

Ella lo miró un momento con disgusto. Le estaba diciendo lo que quería escuchar, y se sentía manipulada. Pero al instante recordó que ese era un juego al que podían jugar los dos, y cambió su expresión a una sonrisa tímida y una mirada dulce. Que Teddy pensase que era tonta. Ella no tenía nada que perder con eso, todo lo contrario.

Y estaba muy sola. Su madre, en su demencia, no podía ofrecerle gran cosa, para su tía era poco más que una carga, y no tenía a mucha gente más a su lado.

Teddy se acercó con suavidad, y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro. Ella no se retiró, y continuó mirando sus ojos, contemplando su propio reflejo en ellos. Pensó que se gustaba.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, de música y libros, esquivando el espinoso tema de la familia. Cuando Delphi llevaba tres cervezas, sonó el móvil de Teddy: un mensaje.

"_Vuelv a csa, wapo, mami t echa d menos, s trde y hay mcha gntuz fuera"_ –leyó para sí mismo Teddy, intentando ocultar la pantalla a los ojos de Delphi, para que no pudiese reírse de él.

-¿Usas esas cosas muggles? –Preguntó Delphi sin poder camuflar una nota de desprecio en su voz.

-Son útiles, -afirmó Teddy, un poco a la defensiva. -Seguro que sí, -concedió ella, quizás con algo de frialdad.

En ese momento un camarero cayó al suelo, y Delphi, un poco borracha como estaba, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, mientras Teddy se le unía, al principio con timidez y luego sin asomo de vergüenza. Ante la mirada enfadada del personal, pagaron lo que debían y se fueron casi corriendo, cogidos de la mano.

-¿Te apetece una vuelta por la parte muggle de la ciudad? –Preguntó Teddy guiñándole un ojo.

-Tendrá que ser una vuelta pequeña. Mi madre ya debe de haber vuelto, -contestó ella, un poco seria de pronto.

Acabaron en el único local donde no les pidieron la documentación para entrar. Era pequeño, y olía a tuberías y humedad. La gente veía el fútbol en una gran pantalla que ocupaba una de las paredes del garito, mientras un enfervorizado grupo cantaba_: "Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol… hemos venido a emborracharnos, y el resultado nos da igual"_.*

Teddy pidió dos pintas de cerveza, y Delphi primero protestó porque eran demasiado grandes, y no iban a poder bebérselas enteras, y luego porque le disgustaba el sabor.

-Si tú no la quieres, ya me la bebo yo, prima.

-¿Vas a poder con dos?

-¿Lo dudas? –Respondió preguntando Teddy a su vez, y guiñándole el ojo de nuevo.

Estaban los dos sentados juntos en un mugroso y agujereado sofá, y Delphi apoyó por un momento la cabeza sobre su hombro, retirándose enseguida, como avergonzada. Para Teddy, fue la señal que estaba esperando, y se acercó a sus labios para besarla, rodeándola con sus brazos. Era el primer beso para ambos, aunque Teddy había hecho "prácticas" con un amigo en Hogwarts, pero desde su punto de vista, no contaban. Delphi notó el sabor de la cerveza mezclado con el del chicle de menta que había estado masticando el chico cuando se encontraron, y sintió su corazón latir mucho más deprisa de lo que ella había pensado. Los labios de él eran suaves, y cuando notó su lengua explorando su boca, unió la suya jugando, al mismo tiempo que le mordía el labio inferior. Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron mientras él le apartaba de manera cariñosa el pelo de la cara.

-Me has mordido. ¡No lo esperaba de ti, con lo dulce que pareces!

-Pues ya has aprendido algo hoy: a no fiarte de las apariencias. Además te lo mereces, por atrevido. En realidad soy tímida, y me ha dado mucha vergüenza.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia y atrevimiento, profesora –dijo él con ironía, antes de lanzarse de nuevo a su boca.

Esta vez Delphi le mordió más fuerte, y Teddy se quejó un poco, pero sin separarse de sus labios. Notó que estaba teniendo una incómoda erección, y para su sorpresa, sintió la mano de su "prima" en la entrepierna.

-¿No decías que te daba vergüenza?

-Te he metido mano con mucha vergüenza, dijo Delphi cínicamente, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Exijo mi venganza! ¡Vamos al baño! Entra tú primero, y yo llegaré cinco minutos después, y entraré en el de chicas sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Delphi no sabía por qué exactamente, pero una vez más se dejó llevar. Aquello era divertido, diferente de lo que hacía todos los días, y sobre todo, podría molestar mucho a su madre… si se enterase. Pensó que era curioso que lo mismo que le había dado miedo antes, le pareciese divertido ahora.

Se quedó en el rincón menos sucio de aquél baño esperando a Teddy, que al entrar tardó unos segundos en encontrarla, ya que se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta, fuera de su vista. Se sonrieron mutuamente al verse de nuevo, y él se acercó despacio a ella, colocando con suavidad las manos en sus hombros y besándola de nuevo. Esta vez sus manos bajaron hasta sus pequeños pechos, y mirándola a los ojos para ver si estaba de acuerdo, comenzó a meter la mano por su escote, acariciándola con lentitud. Delphi no perdió el tiempo, y su mano derecha acabó en el mismo sitio que antes, mientras su izquierda palpaba su trasero.

Teddy gimió levemente. Estaba más caliente de lo que nunca lo había estado en su vida, y quería que Delphi estuviese igual que él. Metió los dedos bajo el sujetador y acarició su piel desnuda, notando cómo sus pezones se ponían duros. Separó sus labios de los de la chica para dirigirlos a sus senos, y empezó a chupar con fruición. Era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido a eso, y por un momento temió no estar haciéndolo muy bien, hasta que notó cómo "su prima" también gemía, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo en el techo.

Rodeó con sus labios un pezón, y tras lamerlo, lo apretó succionándolo una y otra vez. Delphi había dejado de tocarlo, y ahora sus dedos se clavaban en su espalda. Ambos estaban muy excitados, pero de pronto lo empujó para que se separase de ella, sin que el muchacho supiese a qué se debía ese cambio de actitud. Abrió de golpe la puerta y se escabulló entre la gente del bar arreglándose el escote, seguida muy de cerca por el metamorfomago.

-Pero Delphi… ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué ha sido, te he molestado? -Preguntaba Teddy al mismo tiempo que la seguía hasta la salida del bar. La cogió del brazo quizás con más fuerza de la que hubiese deseado, sin darse cuenta. Solo quería hablar con ella.

-Teddy, suéltame, me haces daño, -dijo de modo frío Delphi.

-Perdona, no quería hacerte daño, ¡solo quiero que me digas qué te pasa!

-No me pasa nada, pero tengo que irme. Es tarde, mi madre debe estar esperándome.

-Y la mía también, no pasa nada, Delphi.

-No te pasará nada a ti. ¡Yo tengo que irme!

-Vale, tienes que irte, ¿pero cuándo te veré de nuevo?

-No lo sé. No intentes buscarme, solo me meterás en problemas. Puede que a ti no te importe que nuestras madres no se lleven bien ni lo que pasó en la guerra, pero a _ella_ sí que le importa.

-Merlín, es eso. ¿No puedes emanciparte legalmente de ella, o algo así?

Delphi lo miró como si estuviese loco, primero con una expresión de asombro, y luego casi con burla.

-Nos veremos de nuevo, pero yo te buscaré a ti. Cuídate, Teddy, me ha gustado verte hoy. Ahora me voy a ir y no me vas a seguir, ni vas a intentar hacer nada absurdo ¿verdad? –Dijo Delphi, para luego lanzarle un beso, darse la vuelta, y perderse entre los muggles de Londres.

Teddy no dijo nada. Le había molestado la forma en la que se había despedido de él, como si fuese su abuela dejándolo en la guardería. Se quedó mirando cómo desaparecía entre la gente, con la sensación de que debería correr tras ella, y el orgullo impidiéndoselo.

Cuando llegó a casa descubrió sin sorpresa que su madre se había reconciliado con Hermione, y que en ese mismo momento estaban celebrándolo en la cama. Se acostó vestido y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada para no escuchar a Hermione gritar "oh, sí, clávamela entera, joder, joder, joder".

La vida sexual de su madre era muy interesante, pero "sexo" y "madre", eran dos palabras que no podían ir juntas en su mente. Hasta el momento en que Hermione había entrado en sus vidas, su madre había sido muy discreta en ese asunto, pero esa discreción era cosa del pasado. Teddy se concentró en ese resquemor por tener que escuchar a su madre y su novia tener sexo de formas muy creativas, para intentar enterrar la sensación de sentirse un poco abandonado. No quería reconocerse a sí mismo que seguía siendo un niño, y que quería saber que en todo momento era lo más importante para su mamá.

Intentó masturbarse pensando en Delphi, pero entre la agridulce despedida por un lado, y lo que acababa de escuchar por el otro, no fue capaz. En ese instante, cuando aún estaba con el pene en la mano, su madre abrió de golpe la puerta, y al ver que entraba en mal momento, se disculpó y salió con rapidez, mientras Teddy le gritaba que llamase a la puerta antes de entrar en su cuarto.

-¿Puedo ya, Teddy? ¿Quieres que vuelva mejor en un rato?

-Pasa mamá. Ya da igual, -dijo el chico resoplando.

Tonks no tardó en entrar de nuevo en el cuarto de su hijo. Para su sorpresa, parecía abatida.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí contigo?

-Mamá…

-Hermione está enfadada conmigo. No quiere que durmamos juntas, y cuando duermo en el sofá, luego me duelen las cervicales. Tu cama es grande, te la compré doble para que te traigas a tus novias a casa y no tengas que andar follando en los baños de los bares.

-¡Mamá! ¿Podemos no hablar de _eso_? Te lo agradecería…

-Vale, no hablamos de eso si no quieres. ¿Me haces sitio, guapo?

-Creía que habíais hecho las paces, por lo menos esa impresión me dio cuando llegué, -comentó Teddy mientras se echaba hacia un lado.

-¿No te cambias Teddy? No se duerme con la misma ropa que se usa en la calle.

-No me voy a cambiar contigo delante. Y no cambies de tema ¿os habéis peleado de nuevo? ¿Es eso, verdad?

-En realidad no hemos llegado a hacer las paces.

-Pero… ¿Y lo de antes?

-Ah, eso, -comentó Tonks con algo de timidez-. No fue nada, solo sexo. Seguimos peleadas.

-Entiendo, -dijo Teddy, sin entender nada.

Tonks se acostó en un extremo de la cama. Sabía que su hijo estaba un poco incómodo por la situación. Miró un momento al techo, mientras pensaba en lo que Teddy le acababa de preguntar. Incluso a él, que no sabía nada de la vida, le parecía raro que Hermione y ella tuviesen sexo y luego la echase de la cama.

-¿Y por qué no se va ella? Quiero decir ¿por qué te tienes que ir tú? Que se vaya ella al sofá si no quiere dormir contigo.

-Bueno, ella piensa que yo he tenido la culpa. No se va a ir. De todas formas tampoco quiero que le duelan mañana las cervicales a ella… ya le va a doler otra cosa, con eso es suficiente -dijo con un brillo de malicia en los ojos y media sonrisa.

-Mamá, por favor, no me cuentes más: no quiero saber qué le puede doler a Hermione mañana, -dijo Teddy haciendo un gesto con las manos, como si intentase frenarla.

Tras acordarse de todo lo que habían hecho hace un rato, Tonks se volvió a quedar en silencio y ensimismada, esta vez quitándole una pelusa al pijama de ositos que llevaba.

-Seguro que se arregla, tampoco es la primera vez que discutís –dijo Teddy.

-Ahora no ha sido como las otras veces. Ella cree que soy mala persona. ¿Piensas que soy mala persona, Teddy? –Preguntó la metamorfomaga, aunque ya sabía la respuesta que le iba a dar su hijo. Entre ellos siempre se apoyaban en todo.

-¡Por supuesto que no, mamá! Aunque ¿puedo preguntarte por qué ha sido?

-Bueno… ¿Te acuerdas cuando soltaron a Bellatrix de Azkaban?

Teddy se puso tenso al escuchar hablar de Bellatrix, pero intentó disimular. –Claro que me acuerdo, mamá, la abuela y tú os pusisteis como locas, y luego tu novia también armó un drama. ¡Como para no acordarse!

-Teddy, durante la guerra Bellatrix la torturó. Tuvo razones para armar un drama. En fin, el caso es que me echa en cara a mí no haber hecho lo suficiente para que se quedase pudriéndose allí.

-¿Y qué ibas a hacer tú? La que es un pez gordo es ella, tú solo eres una aurora.

-Tal vez pudiese haber hecho más, Teddy. Pero hubiese traicionado a un amigo. Y además, la verdad es que el callarme me facilitó volver con ella -dijo Tonks como para sí-. Aunque ahora mira, estamos casi en el mismo sitio.

Teddy miró a su madre. Se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, que amenazaban con desbordarse. Se movió hacia donde estaba ella y la abrazó, mientras cerraba los ojos para no verla llorar, aunque no pudo evitar escuchar sus sollozos ahogados.

-Tranquila mamá. Puede que hayas metido la pata, pero ella tiene que valorar más todo lo bueno que has hecho que un pequeño error. Si es tan lista como se cree, lo hará.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Crees que me perdonará?

-No lo sé. Pero si no te perdona una tontería así, es que no te merece.

-Nosotros siempre vamos a estar unidos, como estamos ahora ¿verdad Teddy? Nunca nos vamos a ocultar nada, ni vamos a tener secretos el uno con el otro.

Teddy dijo que sí, pero apartó la mirada. Sabía que su madre no era del todo mala con la legilimancia, y sospechaba que alguna vez la había practicado con él. Por suerte, Tonks no se dio cuenta de este gesto, sino que lo abrazó más fuerte mientras apretaba los ojos.

Al rato, Tonks se había quedado dormida hecha un ovillo a un lado de la cama, y Teddy pudo dejar de fingirse dormido. La escena de llanto y promesas de recíproca sinceridad con su madre le había dejado mal sabor de boca, y un cierto remordimiento.

Pero no pensaba renunciar a Delphi. Por una parte, su madre tenía su vida, su abuela también, y él también quería lo mismo. Y por la otra, quería volver a probar otra vez lo que "su prima" le había dado por la tarde. Pero no solo quería eso, pensó de pronto.

Quería estar con Delphi. Quería saberlo todo de ella, pasear con ella por cualquier sitio cogiéndola de la mano, sin que ella tuviese miedo y saliese corriendo hablándole de su famosa madre, que parecía estar en el centro de los problemas de su familia.

Miró a su madre, que tras haber llorado hace un rato, ahora dormía tranquila. Sus padres habían luchado juntos en la batalla de Hogwarts, pero solo ella había salido con vida, pese a los intentos de Bellatrix de asesinarla. Teddy no se imaginaba cómo hubiese sido su vida si ella también hubiese muerto. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, con cuidado de no despertarla, y ella hizo un gesto con los labios al notar el roce. Teddy sintió aún más remordimientos. Su madre era ingenua, dulce, y cariñosa, no tenía secretos con él, y él en cambio le estaba ocultando cosas que la disgustarían profundamente.

Pero luego se dijo que a pesar de adorar a su madre, ni siquiera ella iba a impedirle llegar hasta Delphi, aunque volviese a llorar y montar otra escena como la de hace un rato. Y algo le decía que eso podría ocurrir, en cuanto se enterase de sus sentimientos hacia la hija de su tía.

oOo

* * *

*Ya sé que es harto improbable que en UK canten esta bella y simpática canción, pero dejadme con mis ilusiones.


	2. Chapter 2: Ella perdió el control

**Ella perdió el control**

oOo

* * *

**Advertencia**: Luna es un personaje más oscuro que en la obra original. Se menciona muy de pasada el tema del suicidio.

* * *

oOo

El despacho privado de Luna estaba situado en una calleja de Hogsmeade. No era grande. Constaba de un recibidor, donde los pacientes podían esperar en un par de sofás y otros dos sillones, un pequeño aseo para su uso personal, y el propio despacho.

De espaldas a la ventana se hallaba Luna, con el sol que entraba haciendo brillar su rubio pelo, mientras un paciente le contaba una extraña historia. Al parecer había tenido una semana complicada.

-Aquellos seres me robaron el alma, sanadora ¡Me robaron el alma!, -repetía aquél chico menudo y no muy bien parecido.

-Vayamos por partes, John. ¿Cómo fue eso de que le robaron el alma? ¿Eran dementores? ¿Y cómo es que ahora la tiene? ¡Porque es evidente que ahora tiene usted alma!

-Me engañaron, sanadora. Fui a una hechicera a que me hiciera un trabajito… verá, sanadora, yo quería resultar atractivo a una chica…

-¿Qué hemos hablado tantas veces acerca de ir a que personajes de dudosa moralidad (y eso por no hablar de su profesionalidad) nos hagan "trabajitos"?

-Sí, sanadora. Lo siento. ¡Fue un error, pero ya está hecho!

-Entiendo. Entonces, fue usted a que le hicieran el "trabajito". ¿Y qué pasó allí? Siga contándome, ¡me interesa!

-Al principio parecía que todo había salido bien. Salí de allí más seguro de mí mismo, y durante un tiempo, aquello pareció funcionar. Conseguí a la chica.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que le había pasado? –Preguntó Luna, mientras con una pluma escribía "¿lo estafaron o hay algo más en todo esto?" con cuidado de que quedase fuera de la vista de su paciente.

-Fue un día que iba por la calle con ella. De repente me sentí sin ganas de vivir, y supe que me habían robado el alma. Por suerte logré recuperarla, pero también me costó mis buenos galeones…

-¿Y cómo fue eso?

-Fui a ver a una pocionera. Ella no pudo terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, pero es una mujer muy sabia…

-Entiendo. ¿Y esa mujer sabia te cobró dinero por devolverte tu alma? ¿Y cómo lo hizo?

-Ella me lo explicó todo. Hay unos seres de los círculos inferiores que se dedican a hacer trapicheos con almas. Ellos te conceden tus deseos, pero a cambio piden almas. La primera bruja me engañó, me arrancó mi alma, y la usó para comerciar con estas criaturas a cambio de favores. A mí me hizo un conjuro para que yo sintiera que estaba recibiendo lo que quería, y entregase voluntariamente mi alma sin ser consciente de esto…

Luna garabateaba sin parar en su folio. La historia le resultaba muy interesante, y estaba segura de que a su padre le pasaría lo mismo. Por supuesto, por un motivo de ética profesional, no podía dar nombres, pero sí que podía poner sobre la pista a Xenophilius Lovegood, el mejor y más agudo periodista e investigador de toda la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido. Total, tampoco sería la primera vez que se saltase un poco aquello de la ética profesional...

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, y aparecieron a la vez la elfina que le ayudaba a Luna a pasar consulta a sus pacientes y Bellatrix Lestrange, ambas forcejeando, pues Bellatrix se negaba a abandonar el despacho a pesar de no tener cita previa.

-Está bien, Pucky, déjala pasar, -dijo Luna más temiendo dar un espectáculo delante de su otro paciente que por deseos de complacer a la ex mortífaga.

-¡Si hubiese tenido mi varita y los puñales que me requisaron, se hubiese enterado esa maldita elfina! ¡Qué descaro, atreverse a ponerme sus asquerosas manos encima! ¡A mí!

-Bellatrix, ¡quedamos en que no ibas a volver a hacer cosas como esta!

-¿Cómo qué?

-Yo ya me voy –dijo John recogiendo más que deprisa su abrigo, y escabulléndose por la puerta con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a Madame Lestrange.

-¡Como irrumpir en mi despacho y asustar a mis clientes, por ejemplo!

-Él ya se iba –comentó la ex mortífaga, haciendo un breve ademán apático con el hombro.

-¡Él se ha ido porque tú lo has asustado!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada para asustarlo! ¡Además, con la cara que tiene ya debería estar curado de espantos, a no ser que no se mire al espejo!

-¡Bellatrix! ¡Cállate! ¡Todavía puede estar por aquí! ¿Por qué insistes en complicarme la vida?

-¡Yo no quiero complicarte la vida! ¡Solo necesitaba verte! ¡He estado muy mal últimamente, y me has dejado sola! ¿Eso no va contra ninguna de las estúpidas leyes que habéis puesto tras ganar la guerra? ¿Dónde están mis malditos derechos humanos? ¿No soy humana? ¡Necesito atención médica! ¡Ahora! –Gritó la ex mortífaga.

-¡Bellatrix, no hagas drama, por favor! ¡No es como si te hubiese abandonado sin varita ni agua en un desierto! ¡Te he derivado a otra sanadora!

-¡No quiero a otra sanadora! ¡Te quiero a ti!

-¡Bellatrix, no seas así!

-¡No puedes diagnosticarme una lista de trastornos mentales más larga que la genealogía de mi familia y luego pedirme que "no sea así"! ¡Soy como soy!

-Siéntate Bellatrix. Vamos a hablar, -dijo Luna, intentando mantener la calma.

Bellatrix se sentó muy ufana, con las manos entrecruzadas sobre sus rodillas, sobre su larga falda de terciopelo negra. Su pose decía claramente que sentía que había ganado el primer asalto, y esto molestó a Luna, mientras se reconocía a sí misma que la mujer se había esmerado mucho en arreglarse para venir a verla. Despedía un agradable olor a jazmines, sus rizos estaban sueltos, como siempre, pero bien peinados, se había maquillado suavemente, y sus uñas, aunque esmaltadas de negro, estaban cortas y bien cuidadas. Luna recordó que alguna vez le había comentado que no le gustaban las uñas largas. ¿Sería posible que se las hubiese cortado por ella? –Pensó Luna.

-Te escucho, Luna. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? –Dijo Bellatrix sonriendo.

Luna se dio cuenta de que sus dientes también estaban en mucho mejor estado de lo que ella recordaba. No obstante, lo fundamental en ella no había cambiado. Era una enferma mental, y era peligrosa.

-Te dije que por tu propio bien te derivaba a otra sanadora. No puedes seguir viniendo aquí. Lo sabes, Bellatrix.

-Iré donde me dé la gana. Y resulta que me da la gana estar aquí. ¿Qué vas a hacer, llamar a la estúpida zorra de mi sobrina y al bebé Potter para que me saquen arrastrada del pelo? No dudo en que lo harían con mucho gusto… ¿Pero es eso lo que quieres tú?

-No tenemos que llegar a eso… y bien sabes que yo prefiero tener el menor trato posible con aurores. No son de fiar, -comentó Luna con un escalofrío.

-¿Ni siquiera tu amiguito Potter?

-Harry ha cambiado mucho… supongo que en quince años es normal. Todos hemos cambiado. Tú también, para bien. ¡No lo estropees ahora!

-No quiero estropear nada, Luna. Lo que quiero es arreglarlo. Luna, mírame a los ojos. Te prometo que no te voy a hacer legilimancia sin tu consentimiento.

Luna suspiró y buscó con los ojos a Bellatrix. Parecía calmada y sincera. Le dirigió una genuina sonrisa cuando Luna fijó en ella sus ojos azules.

-Es muy amable por tu parte, y te lo digo sin ironía. Ya es más que lo que otras hacen, incluso en tiempos de paz, -dijo Luna en un suspiro.

-Yo siempre te he respetado, Luna. Durante la guerra nunca tuve nada personal contra ti. Y luego, cuando tuve oportunidad de conocerte más… bueno, sabes que te aprecio.

Luna le devolvió la sonrisa, y estuvo a punto de decirle "yo también te aprecio", pero en el último momento, cerró sus labios, tomó aire, y cuando los abrió dijo algo completamente distinto.

-Bellatrix, muchas veces me he preguntado si no te he perjudicado más que otra cosa.

-¡Tú no me has hecho nada malo!

-Déjame acabar… Bellatrix, aquello que pasó no estuvo bien, fue muy...inapropiado. Por parte las dos, pero sobre todo fue mi culpa. Dejé mi puesto en Azkaban por aquello…

-Lo sé, y fue una tontería que lo hicieses. ¡No tienes que sentirte mal por eso! –Dijo la bruja oscura mientras intentaba acariciar el dorso de la mano de la rubia, que la retiró enseguida.

-¿Qué quieres, Bellatrix? –Preguntó Luna, decidiendo ir al grano.

-¡Te lo he dicho antes! ¡Que pueda seguir yendo a tu consulta a contarte historias estúpidas para que tú las apuntes en un papel mientras dices "muy interesante" y me miras las tetas!

Luna se sonrojó. Nunca se acostumbraba a la habilidad con la legilimancia de la ex mortífaga.

-¿Y nada más que eso? –Preguntó Luna.

-Eso está bien para empezar, -dijo Bellatrix tras un momento de duda.

-No puede haber nada más entre nosotras.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

-¿Ves por qué no podemos seguir con el tratamiento? Si ya de entrada me dices eso… ¿qué puedo esperar luego?

-¿Por qué te andas con tantas tonterías, Luna? ¡Sé perfectamente que yo te sigo gustando! ¡Y tú sabes que yo lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera te pido una relación pública que te avergüence frente a tus amiguitos sangre sucia, sino que nos veamos cuando puedas y de forma clandestina!

-¿Y tú por qué me dices que quieres ser mi paciente si lo que quieres de mí es algo bien distinto?

-Puedo ser tu paciente también. Lo que tú quieras. Pero no quiero dejar de verte…

-Bella… Bellatrix… yo no estoy preparada ahora mismo para una relación…

-¡Sé que has vuelto a ver a Longbottom! ¡No me mientas en mi cara! ¡No me digas que no estás preparada para una relación mientras estás viendo a ese… a ese… traidor! –Exclamó Bellatrix, arrugando la nariz, con una mueca de desprecio, y apretando al mismo tiempo los puños.

-¿Puedes dejar de meterte en mi vida? ¡Veré a quien me dé la gana!

-Sí, ¿eh? ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

-¿Cómo que ya lo veremos? ¿Qué es eso, una amenaza?

-¿Me vas a aceptar de nuevo como tu paciente, o no? ¡Tengo muchos traumas! ¡Esta misma mañana me acordé de que mi padre me dijo cuando tenía cinco años que era tan desagradable que era una suerte que ya hubiésemos pactado el matrimonio con Rodolphus, porque si no me quedaría solterona!

-¡No, Bellatrix! ¡No te quiero como paciente! ¡No es sano que tengamos algún tipo de relación, para ninguna de las dos, pero sobre todo para ti! Pero si de verdad quieres recibir tratamiento, puedes hacerlo con la sanadora con la que te envié…

-¡No quiero ninguna otra sanadora, maldita sea! ¡En qué idioma tengo que decirlo! –Exclamó Bellatrix perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, mientras se levantaba de golpe y estrellaba un adorno de porcelana contra la pared.

Luna se quedó petrificada ante el súbito acceso de violencia, y se aferró a su varita, esgrimiéndola contra ella.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer con eso? ¿Me vas a atacar? ¿A mí?

-¡No me obligues a hacerlo! –Exclamó Luna, intentando sin mucho éxito que su voz no sonase aterrorizada.

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos, Luna. Suelta esa varita. No te voy a hacer daño, nunca he querido hacerte daño. Lo siento mucho por la porcelana que te he roto, lo siento de verdad. Aunque supongo que no te costará mucho repararla, ha sido bastante desagradable. ¡Perdóname, por favor!

-Bellatrix, por favor, vete de aquí, -dijo Luna sin mirarla.

-¡Te pido perdón, y sabiendo lo que me cuesta eso, en vez de valorarlo me echas de tu despacho! –Gritó Bellatrix, con la cara descompuesta. Ya había perdido completamente el poco autocontrol del que disponía.

-No todo se arregla pidiendo perdón…

Bellatrix no dijo nada más. Estaba tan enfadada que no le salían las palabras. La miró con ojos de basilisco y de un manotazo arrambló con todo lo que estaba colocado encima del escritorio de Luna. Los papeles quedaron desordenados y esparcidos por el suelo, con la pluma goteando tinta sobre ellos, mientras el tintero roto derramaba su contenido sobre el suelo.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para la ex mortífaga, que al parecer se había propuesto destruir metódicamente todo el mobiliario del despacho de Luna, que la miraba aterrorizada, sujetando su varita contra su pecho.

Bellatrix no necesitó su varita para destrozar el despacho de Luna en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras gritaba, iba volcando las estanterías, tirando los cuadros al suelo, y estrellando todos los objetos decorativos contra la pared. Cuando se calmó, miró a Luna, que seguía pegada contra la pared, con su varita pegada a su cuerpo, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-No vuelvas, Bella. No me importa el desastre que has hecho, pero esto no es bueno para ti. Ni tampoco para mí.

-Esto no acaba aquí, -dijo Bellatrix antes de abandonar la habitación dando un portazo. Pero lo decía más para sí misma que para amedrentar a Luna. Parecía completamente derrotada.

oOo

Cuando Luna se quedó sola, pensó un momento en lo que había pasado mientras recuperaba el aliento y miraba la habitación destrozada.

Bellatrix se había puesto muy celosa porque pensaba que estaba viendo de nuevo a Neville. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Se habían visto un día, porque Neville le había pedido ayuda para preparar una fiesta sorpresa por el aniversario de Minerva, la anciana subdirectora de Hogwarts. En realidad hacía bastante tiempo que Luna rehuía el contacto social, especialmente con sus viejos amigos. Era evidente que todos habían cambiado mucho, y Luna no era la excepción. Pero no había cambiado en el mismo sentido que los demás, sino que simplemente se había cansado de fingir, incluso ante sí misma, que no se daba cuenta de lo distinta que era del resto. Había sido como despertar de un sueño y ya no era posible volver a dormirse.

Cada reunión, cada encuentro casual con alguno de sus antiguos amigos, significaba fingir que todavía era la versión de Luna que ellos habían conocido. Eso era mucho más fácil que intentar explicar nada. Así que quedar con Neville no era precisamente un placer.

Pero tampoco podía explicarle esto a Bellatrix, y no porque no la fuese a entender. Si había una sola persona en el mundo que la pudiese entender, esa era precisamente la ex mortífaga. Pero aunque había sido bello e intenso lo que había habido entre ellas, no podía ir a más. Era, como hubiese dicho Pansy "un suicidio social", y Miss Parkinson sabía bastante acerca de ese tema. Pensó brevemente en Pansy, que se había reinventado a sí misma como abogada. Muy admirable, pero ella no era Pansy. Ella solo quería que la dejasen en paz.

Además estaba el tema de su padre. ¿Qué diría su padre si supiese que había tenido un affaire con la segunda de Voldemort (y madre de su hija)? Teniendo en cuenta a la vez que había pasado mientras era su paciente en Azkaban…

"Algún día todo saldrá a la luz, y tendré que morir", se dijo a sí misma con Luna, con la misma tranquilidad que si se recordase que tenía que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar una nueva túnica.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que Pucky estaba a su lado, esperando órdenes.

-Está bien, Pucky, no te preocupes por este desastre. Yo lo arreglaré todo. Siento que esa mujer te haya asustado. ¡Tómate la tarde libre, y hazle una visita a Winky! ¡Haz algo divertido! –Dijo Luna mientras se sacaba del bolsillo unas monedas.

-¡Pero ama, yo quiero ayudar! ¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡Y no necesito dinero, soy una buena elfina!

-¡Pero yo quiero que te diviertas! ¡Hazlo por mí! ¡Y sé que eres una buena elfina, pero necesitarás algo de dinero para comprarte golosinas! ¡Tráeme unas cuantas a mí también, pero compra muchas para ti, te las mereces! –Dijo mientras metía casi a la fuerza el dinero en el puño de la elfina y la acompañaba a la salida.

Se sintió de nuevo mal. Sabía que Pucky no iba a ser más feliz visitando a Winky porque ella se lo había ordenado que limpiando su despacho, pero la verdad es que quería estar sola, y limpiar y arreglar aquél caos la ayudarían a sentirse menos culpable. Aunque al parecer, hiciese lo que hiciese se iba a sentir culpable, pensó al recoger un pañuelo con una enorme B bordada en plata que la ex mortífaga había dejado caer en su arrebato.

Estaba doblado en forma de triángulo, impecablemente limpio y bien planchado. Olía a su perfume de jazmines. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, y lo usó para limpiarse las lágrimas, sintiéndose mal de nuevo por haber ensuciado el pañuelo de Bellatrix.


End file.
